Fall in Love
by Irene Roronoa
Summary: Algo ha pasado en la relación entre el cocinero y la navegante


**Buee… aquí estoy otra vez para hacer de las mías…**

**Sí, acabo de terminar los exámenes… (Relativamente…) y bueno, el otro día (hace "poco tiempo" [¿de verdad he dicho hace poco?...]) fue el cumple de Lauri… y como le encanta el SanNa… pues bueno, he hecho una excepción…**

**Espero que te guste… es mi regalito de cumple!**

**Felicidades Laura Hatake!^^**

…..

- Hey, Ero-kuku – le llamó el peliverde, de una manera que no era nada habitual… casi… casi como si ni siquiera fueran nakamas, con mucha más hostilidad de la que era habitual entre ellos y dejando aparte el claro disgusto que llevaba en su tono de voz.

Y es que la tensión entre los dos había aumentado, por un claro motivo. Sanji todavía no podía creerse como su querida Robin-chwan podía estar enamorada de semejante… cazurro.

_Por suerte, ese marimo no le ha hecho nada a mi Nami-swan_

- ¿Qué quieres kuso-marimo? – pregunto sin ni siquiera volverse.

Zoro no sabía cómo contarle aquello, y todo por culpa de Robin. Con sus malditas dotes de persuasión. Se sonrojo un poco al recordarlo, y aun más si cabe, al darse cuenta de lo que pensaría el cocinero si le decía tal cosa… Seguramente se reiría de él, si no le pegaba una patada de las suyas antes

_Aunque claro, para eso tendría que estar borracho, solo así podría alcanzarme_

- ¿Ha pasado algo con la bruja? - pregunto de sopetón, Zoro. No es que quisiera meterse en la vida personal de ellos dos… pero por petición de Robin había ido a preguntarle a Sanji. Una mala idea desde el principio… pero por Robin lo que fuera.

- ¿Qu-Que dices, marimo? – Sanji abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sorprendido por aquella actitud de Zoro y por su pregunta. Ni siquiera intento defender a Nami del mote que le puso Zoro, como cada vez que la llamaba de aquella manera. Su relación no era exactamente buena desde que Robin y Zoro… Todavía no podría creerse que Zoro hubiera sido capaz de confesarle a Robin sus sentimientos, mientras que el…

- Últimamente… Robin ha notado a Nami algo extraña… y bueno, no quiere decirle nada, y me "pidió" que te preguntara. Está muy preocupada por los dos – explico, pacientemente Zoro, ante el asombro de Sanji. Haciendo este último, una mueca al escuchar el nombre de esa onna en los labios de Zoro.

- No es algo que te importe.

- Tienes razón, pero creo que los demás no tienen culpa de lo que pase entre ustedes. – Sanji lo miró sin comprender. – No es solo Robin, sino también Chopper, Franky… incluso Usopp y Luffy. Todos se han dado cuenta de que algo no va bien, y están preocupados.

- No es nada… No sé lo que le pasa a Nami-san – Sanji le pego una calada a su cigarro y se volvió de espaldas al kenshi.

- Está bien… - dijo Zoro y se volvió por donde había venido, no sin antes decirle – No seas estúpido, díselo.

Sanji al escuchar eso, se sorprendió de nuevo, y se volvió, no creyendo lo que había escuchado. ¿El marimo se había dado cuenta? Eso es imposible.

_El muy tonto habrá dicho lo primero que se le vino a la mente y yo lo he malinterpretado, solo es eso… ¿verdad?_

Algunas imágenes volvieron a salir a flote en su mente, mientras volvía a la cocina.

_**Flash Back**_

Los Mugiwaras acaban de llegar a una nueva isla y como siempre se dispersaron para hacer sus respectivas compras. Usopp y Franky se quedarían en el Sunny Go, mientras Robin y Chopper iban a una librería a comprar diversos libros, y a hacerle la compra a Usopp, Zoro se iba a algún bar a gastas los berries que Nami le había dado, junto con Luffy, pero este se gastaría sus berries en meshi, y concretamente en niku, y Nami y Sanji, para gran disfrute de este, se iban a hacer las compras que hacia la pelirroja cada vez que atracaban en una isla: es decir, comprar ropa. Todos se dispersaron, quedando en volver al Sunny unas horas más tarde.

Llevaban ya una hora y habían recorrido gran parte de las tiendas de la ciudad… y después de media hora más, llevaban, bueno, más bien, llevaba (puesto que Sanji era el que cargaba con la compra), un buen montón de bolsas de todo tipo. Así que feliz, uno por sus compras y el otro por haber paseado durante toda la tarde con su Nami-swan, se dirigieron al barco, donde estaban seguros todos estarían allí ya.

Yendo de vuelta, había en el centro de la plaza central del pueblo, algo que tanto a Nami como a Sanji les llamo la atención, claramente en términos diferentes. Un desfile de ropa. Ni que decir tiene que lo que le llamo la atención a Nami eran los preciosos vestidos, mientras que a Sanji eran las preciosas modelos.

Después de pelear con Sanji durante un buen rato, consiguió llevárselo de allí ¿el cómo? Ni ella misma lo supo. ¿El por qué quería irse de allí pronto? Tampoco lo sabía, solo había sentido un profundo apretón en el pecho en cuanto noto la felicidad del rubio. Se dijo a si misma de que era porque le molestaba de que tratara a todas las mujeres igual, pese a que no tenían nada que ver, y que solo por ser una cara y un cuerpo bonito se ganaba todo su respeto. Y si, en gran parte era por eso, pero había algo más.

Algo que no supo identificar, puesto que Sanji siempre se había comportado así, desde que se conocieron, ¿Por qué precisamente ahora era diferente?

_Estoy paranoica, no es lo que estas pensando Baka-Nami… no estás enamorada de él… ¿entonces… porque me siento tan, celosa?_

Tan absorta estaba en sus cavilaciones que no se había dado cuenta de que el rubio hacia ya rato que nadaba halagándola de nuevo. Esto sorprendió a Sanji. NO es que normalmente le prestara mucha atención, pero solía decirle que se callara llevado un tiempo. La miro detenidamente y descubrió su rostro un poco… ¿de tristeza?

Ninguno de los dos hablo durante todo el camino. Nami convenciéndose a sí misma de que todo lo que había sentido anteriormente y justo ahora no tenía nada que ver en que sentía algo mas por el chico que una simple amistad de nakamas o tomodachi, y él, intentando rebanarse los sesos buscando el posible motivo por el que haber puesto Nami tan triste. Y eso era algo que no se perdonaba. Ella siempre había sido especial, mucho más que Robin-chan. A ella siempre la trato de manera diferente.

Y eso es porque desde que la conoció supo que ella no era una mujer normal.

_A saber lo que has hecho ahora, baka-kuku. Haber, recuerda…_

Y así llegaron los dos al barco. Nami enseguida se fue a su habitación, cabizbaja, mientras Sanji se quedaba en cubierta observando los pasos de su pelirroja, como abandonaba la cubierta en dirección a su despacho, suponía que para trazar el mapa de la isla.

_**Flash Back Ends**_

Y todo esto nos lleva al momento en el que estamos ahora. Después de la "charla" con el marimo, se dirigía a la cocina para terminar la meshi de la cena. Pero por causa de cierta pelirroja no conseguía concentrarse y ya llevaba tres cortes en el mismo dedo.

Justo después de la cuarta maldición por otro corte, la puerta de la cocina se abrió, dejando paso a la que hasta hace poco, consideraba una de las reinas de la belleza_. Y lo sigue siendo_, rectifico interiormente_, pero ya nada se compara a Nami. _

- ¿Estás bien, Sanji-kun? – le pregunto Robin, en cuanto entro por la cocina y se sentó en la mesa.

- Sí – se volvió hacia la encimera, dispuesto a continuar con la comida, y evadiendo contestar abiertamente a la pregunta de Robin. Aunque sabía que esto no era suficiente para satisfacerla. Y no se equivocaba, por lo que decidió cambiar de tema – La comida enseguida estará lista

- Sabes perfectamente, Sanji-kun, que no soy Luffy – le respondió con una sonrisa. A lo que Sanji le contesto con otra idéntica en su rostro, aunque si un poco triste. – Aunque te agradecería que me prepararas uno de tus kouhii

- Ahora mismo, Robin-chan – le respondió al instante con una sonrisa mientras sacaba lo necesario para prepararle su café.

- Arigatou, Sanji-kun – Apoyo el codo en la mesa, y puso la cara en la mano, mirando hacia el cocinero. Tiempo atrás hubiera volado por esa atención de Robin pero eso se acabo hace tiempo, aunque todavía lo hacía a veces, cuando estaban todos delante, pero con Robin sabía que no tendría que hacer semejante "bailecito" que hasta a él, le parecía ridículo a estas alturas.

Sabía que la morena hacia hablado con la navegante sobre lo que paso en el pueblo, era demasiado obvio viendo como Nami había cruzado la cubierta. Y Sanji estaba a punto de preguntarle por ella… Pero sabía que Robin no le diría nada, por lo menos hasta que no reconociera que iba a ir a hablar con ella. Y quería ir, quería ir, y decirle que la amaba, pero como siempre su estúpido orgullo de caballero se lo impedía. Sobre todo, porque la relación entre ellos, podría volverse un poco incomoda, y siendo todos nakamas no era ese el plan.

- ¿Qué… qué tal esta Nami-san? – pregunto sin volverse, por lo que no vio la sonrisa de Robin

- Está bien, solo un poco confundida – le relató para sorpresa de Sanji

- ¿Confundida? – siguió troceando los ingredientes, mientras calentaba el café.

- Así es… - Y en ese momento supo que ya no le diría nada más. – Sera mejor que vayas a hablar con ella – le aconsejo la morena

- ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo supiste que el marimo estaba enamorado de ti, Robin-chan? – le pregunto un poco cortado. Sabía que eso era personal, pero necesitaba saberlo, saber si Zoro había tenido las mismas dudas que el.

- Bueno… - dijo Robin pensativa – En realidad, lo supe por coincidencia. El decía que nunca se había fiado de mí y que por eso me tenía en continua vigilancia, pero después de Enies Lobby algo cambio, ya no estaba tan hostil, incluso me empezó a llamar por mi nombre… y hace poco, debido a un descuido averigüé lo que realmente pensaba de mí.

Eso hizo pensar a Sanji… quizás debería ir a hablar con ella… Si el marimo ha sido capaz, aunque sea por descuido, de decir lo que siente… ¿Por qué yo no? Se dirigía a dejarlo todo e ir a por Nami, pero nuevamente se detuvo

- No te preocupes por la cocina, yo parare a Luffy-san cuando venga. Vete – le sonrió ampliamente justo antes de que Sanji se quitara el delantal y saliera corriendo por la puerta de la cocina

…

- Eres un idiota, Sanji-kun – se intentaba convencerse a sí misma Nami, acaba de ducharse y se disponía a vestirse cuando escucho unos ligeros toques en la puerta seguido de un "¿Se puede Nami-san?", no le dio tiempo a contestar cuando la puerta se abrió dejando paso a Sanji.

La escena era una mezcla entre cómica y… una de esas que tanto le gustaban a Sanji. Nami enfrente de la puerta con solo una diminuta toalla cubriendo lo mínimo de su cuerpo, y Sanji en la puerta, con un enorme sonrojo en las mejillas, todavía con la mano en el pomo de la puerta. Nami estaba dispuesta a llamarle pervertido, pero justo antes, y distinto a todo pronóstico, se dio la vuelta para no mirar.

- Go-Gomen, Na-Nami-san – se escucho débilmente la voz de Sanji. Nami lo miraba sorprendida.

- N-No pasa nada – en un visto y no visto, se quito la toalla y se vistió con lo primero que vio – Ya está.

En ese mismo instante, Sanji se dio la vuelta para mirarla. Armándose de valor, pero todavía con el sonrojo notable en su mejilla, se acerco a ella, quedándose a un palmo de su cuerpo. Nami lo miraba también un poco sonrojada y con los nervios a flor de piel. Por fin había aceptado que sí, que le gustase o no, estaba enamorada de él.

- ¿Estás bien, Nami-san? – Sanji miro hacia la pelirroja que estaba delante de él. Y se quedo sin habla. Era la persona más hermosa que había sobre la faz de la tierra. Se humedecía los labios contantemente debido a los nervios, y tenía un sonrojo en las mejillas que no hacía sino aumentar su belleza si eso era posible.

- Ha… - Las palabras murieron en sus labios, porque una boca no las dejó salir. Nami abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¡Sanji la estaba besando! El chico la tenía agarrada por los hombros, y había puesto sus labios sobre los de ella de una forma algo brusca, en un beso algo torpe, pero nada exento de cariño y ¿amor?

Dos segundos es lo que tardo el cerebro de Nami en recoger la información, y que le mandara la respuesta a sus manos, ojos, labios y lengua, correspondiendo el beso. Pasando su lengua por los labios del chico, lo instó a que los separara, para así poder profundizar el beso y haciendo que sus lenguas se encontrasen.

Cuando el aire se despidió de los pulmones de ambos, era el momento indicado para separarse. Y así lo hicieron.

- ¿Sanji-kun? – pregunto, no queriendo hacerse ilusiones… tenía la cara roja, pero estaba súper feliz

- Te quiero, Nami-san, has hecho que me enamore de ti, poco a poco – le soltó de sopetón el chico, a lo que ella se quedo de piedra.

- Yo también te quiero, Sanji – le contesto la chica, sonriendo y volviéndolo a besar.

…..

**Lo sé, una verdadera porquería…**

**Creo que me vuelvo al ZoRo, lo siento, Laura ¬ ¬ xD**

**En fin, después de… 3 millones de años (?) he conseguido terminarlo!**

**Espero de todas maneras que te gustee ^^**


End file.
